Payback!
by anavidreader
Summary: The new muggle studies professor has been on the receiving end of Weasley Wizard Weezes all term, now it's her turn!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sorry to disappoint anyone labouring under the illusion that I did.

This is set during Harry's 7th year, I have no idea if it's canon or not that book not being out yet and all, but come back in a few months and find out! In the meantime enjoy. 

Please review and let me know what you think all thoughts are welcome.

&&&&

Constance Higgins, the new Muggle Studies Professor, walked quickly down the busy street. Glancing furtively around she pushed open a shop door and ducked just in case as she stepped inside. The shop was bustling and overfull, not of customers (although there were quite a few of them too) but of products. Shelves covered every available wall space and these were crammed with all sorts of things, the old favourites: ton tongue toffees, canary creams, and trick wands were hidden amongst such things as evaporating quills, cauldron melting potion (just drop it in and the bottom of your cauldron will drop out!), the list went on. Constance smiled as she glanced around the shop, she was pretty sure she'd found the source of most of the pranks in Hogwarts, well now it was time for revenge. As the new teacher and one with a sense of humour she'd been on the receiving end of a number of jokes that term. She didn't mind, she'd expected it and had very soon cottoned on to what was happening, however that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun in return she grinned in anticipation, and walked up to the counter where a red haired man (one of the Weasley twins no doubt) was gift-wrapping an item for a customer.

Seeing her waiting the man turned his head to one side and yelled into the back room "Fred! I could do with a hand out here!"

Instantly, a large, disembodied hand floated out of the back room and gave Constance a small wave before hovering in front of the man's face. Laughing at the sight, Constance was surprised when the hand turned itself to her and held out to be shaken, she politely took it,

"You have a very good handshake," she deadpanned, her eyes alight with amusement. A guffaw of laughter greeted this and Constance watched in amazement as another red haired man materialised attached to the hand,

"Fred Weasley, at your service."

"That's perfect!" breathed Constance before remembering herself; "Constance Higgins, I need your help." she smiled. "You two have been the means of my embarrassment on a number of occasions at school this term and I need to teach my classes a bit of a lesson. I've been thinking about what it could but that trick looks perfect. Is it nearly ready? I'd like something in a sweet form, so I could easily give one to each person I teach without suspicions being raised. Do you think you could make me such a thing, and if possible put a time delay on it so that the transformation happened say at dinner, after all my class members have eaten the offending item? What do you say?"

Constance watched as she spoke, seeing the eyes of the Weasley twins light up (George had finished with his customer) as they listened to the plan, as she finished they turned to each and spoke,

"We could do it like…"

"Yes! And a time delay, that would be simple if we added…"

"We've got the formula ready, just needs a few…"

"Perfect!" The last said by both at once, turning back to Constance Fred spoke to her, excitement on his face like a little boy for whole Christmas had come early

"We can do that, we've just finished testing the invisibility formula, it leaves one part of your body visible and that part changes for each person so if we put the time delay on it would make for some fun in the great hall! The creation of the sweets and the placement of the time delay will take some time, when do you need them for?"

"I was hoping to give them out on the last day of term, so the end of term feast would be when the transformation took place, that way everyone will be there and I'll get to enjoy the full effects!" The evil grin which crossed Constance's face at the thought was matched only by that of the two Weasley twins opposite her.

"Very well, consider it done, we'll send you the sweets in time for the end of term."

&&&

Monday 8th December was a day like any other in Hogwarts Great Hall. The breakfast appeared and was enjoyed by one and all, the post owls flew in depositing their letters and parcels in front of their recipients and the hall gradually emptied as students and teachers alike drifted off to lessons. But unlike any other day, Professor Higgins went straight to her classroom after breakfast, and unlike any other day she clutched in hands a parcel with a letter attached. Opening the letter she eagerly read the instructions enclosed, laughing merrily at what was to come,

_Dear Professor Higgins,_

_We've had great fun creating these sweets for you (Chocolate covered biscuit balls by all appearances). We thought long and hard about the time delay but the solution was simple. All the sweets have a delay of 107 hours after connection to oxygen and regardless of when they're eaten. This means if you open the packet at 9am on Monday morning everyone who eats one will transform at 8pm on Friday evening, during the feast. We have not put these on our shelves yet but will be doing so (with various length time delays) on Saturday morning so if you'd be so kind as to mention where you got them we'd appreciate it._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Fred and George Weasley._

Looking up at the clock, Constance quickly transfigured the letter into a hairpin (she wasn't going to let it out of her possession and let the joke be spoilt) and grabbed a bowl ripping open the parcel and pouring the sweets into the bowl she threw the rubbish on the fire just as the first pupils of the day started drifting in through the door.

"Good morning class, as this is your last Muggle Studies of the term I've bought a little treat for you all, so please show me that you deserve it! Now, Trevor name three methods of transport which muggles use…"

&&&

Constance was struggling not to beam at everyone that evening, she simply couldn't help it. The other Professors were in on her little joke and they'd all agreed to pretend nothing had happened when the transformation took place, they were all eagerly glancing at their watches every five seconds and the time ticked closer to 8 pm. Pupils all around the hall found it a little disconcerting that even McGonagall, the headmistress looked like she couldn't wait to get out there but they guessed that she was just as ready for a holiday as they were.

Over at the Griffindor table, Ginny Weasley stared gloomily at the meal in front of her, she'd not had the best of terms what with Harry, Ron and Hermione and most of her family out fighting Voldemort and rarely getting in touch, she wasn't even sure who she would see when she went home for the holiday.

"Cheer up, Gin" her friend Hannah said into her ear, "it's Christmas and part of beating You-Know-Who is about remembering to have fun!"

Ginny sighed and looked up at Hannah, a 'you don't know what it's like' comment dying on her lips as she watched in horror at her friend's rapidly disappearing body. Glancing round the room she was astounded to see others turning equally invisible though everyone still had one remaining feature. Hannah's was her eyes which hung eerily in space, "What's going on?" She demanded of Ginny, "Why's everyone disappearing?!"

Ginny, looked up at the top table where the teachers all appeared to be eating calmly as though nothing had happened, despite the uproar of the hall and the screams echoing all around them. Ginny stared, how could they ignore this? Anything might be happening. Then she chuckled, realising that a joke had been played somewhere along the way, not one of the teachers was acting normal anymore, they were all bright red with attempts to keep their laughter at bay and McGonagall had tears streaming down her face as she let her laughter go. Looking around once more, Ginny looked closely at everyone who had transformed (none of whom seemed to be turning back) and said to Hannah, "Hey, don't all the 6th years who have changed do Muggle Studies? And look, none of the first and second years have changed! Or any Slytherins for that matter!" Hannah's eyes darted around the room, making Ginny only giggle all the more,

"You're right! And look, the 7th years who have changed are the one who do Muggle Studies! I wonder why that is?"

Ginny stared at her friend, her mouth hanging open, "You mean you haven't figured it out? I'd say that the lovely Professor Higgins has paid a trip to by brother's shop." Now it was Hannah's turn to feel her jaw drop.

"You mean…?!" It was at this point that Professor McGonagall regained her composure enough to make a speech to the room,

"Well, now seems as good a time as any for me to give you all my Christmas wishes and to warn all of those taking muggle studies…" At this point another fit of giggles threatened to overtake her as various sets of eyes, ears, mouths, hands, necks, noses and other floating body parts seemed to perk up across the room, she gulped and continued, "…those taking muggle studies may like to chose someone other than Professor Higgins to play your pranks on, unless you would like something to happen during the Easter feast of course!" At this her self control scattered and she sat down once more in fits of giggles.

Opened mouthed surprise turned into appreciative laughter as the rest of the school realised that their friends had been pranked by a _teacher_ and the meal ended in much-needed joviality.

Rising to return to Gryffindor Ginny, heard her name and turned, seeing Professor Higgins approach her. A hush descended around her so everyone could hear what the lady of the moment had to say, Constance smiled to herself, the Weasleys would be happy. Clutching a bunch of Polaroid photographs she held them out to Ginny,

"Would you be so kind as to give these to your brothers, they wished to know how their new product worked out. Oh and tell them I'll be getting in touch with them soon."

With that she winked at Ginny and walked out of the Great Hall.


End file.
